A Girl Can Dream
by heavensangel688
Summary: Um...I'm writing this while I'm sick so if this don't make sense-you know why. Anyway, Lizzie's feelings for Gordo are strong, but are they returned??


Disclaimer: someone lied to you if they told you that I owned LM  
  
A/N: I'm gonna try this...I'm kinda writing it as I go. I don't know what I want to write just yet, so it's gonna come out by the time the ending rolls around. So...here goes.  
  
~* A Girl Can Dream *~  
  
It had been a couple weeks after summer had ended. The trio was still a duo. Miranda's parents had wanted Miranda to go to a military school for the first half of school and the second half with her friends at Hillridge High School. Over the summer, Lizzie's feelings for Gordo grew stronger while he was in New York for a summer internship. So apparently, the first few weeks were kind of awkward.  
  
This week was spirit week...the week they play their rival team, the Jackson Cougars. The week is spent dressing up in their school colors (red and blue). At the end of the week, the talent show (Red and Blue Revue) was to be held.  
  
"Gordo - I don't know if I want to do the talent show. What would I do?" Lizzie asked. She was looking at the sign up sheet, holding a pen in her hand. "Lizzie!! Do we have to go through this again?! You are a great singer. The only problem is that only me and Miranda have ever heard you. You need to show the school what you can do. And if it'll make you feel any better, it'll probably help you on your road to 'popularity'. Then you can just drag me along." Gordo said, laughing at the last part. Lizzie looked at him with awe. 'He is so cute when he laughs,' she thought. She shook the thought out of her head, signed her name to the list while saying, "I'm doing this for you, so you better be happy."  
  
Gordo just laughed. "Can't you tell that I'm ecstatic?" She just laughed. He glanced to his left and saw a group of girls. "Um...Lizzie, can I meet you at your house? I have some business to take care of." Lizzie looked at him suspiciously. "Sure..." she said slowly, and walked outside.  
  
On her way home, she started having an argument with herself. 'You want to tell him... no you don't. You need to tell him... no you don't. Just keep it to yourself and let him make the first move. I mean, he liked you at the end of junior high, why wouldn't he now. You haven't changed. TELL HIM!!' She made her decision...she was gonna tell him when he came out to her house this afternoon.  
  
All this thinking and arguing made her thirsty, so she stopped by the Digital Bean. After paying for her cherry smoothie, she sat down at a table to think about later. She looked around to see who all was here. Kate...Ethan...Gordo and some girl...Larry... She did a double take. Gordo was sitting here with some girl she didn't recognize...holding hands. It was like déjà vu (the incident with Brooke Baker). Gordo looked up and saw Lizzie looking at them. He said something to the girl and she smiled. They walked over to where she was sitting. Gordo said, "Lizzie, I want you to meet Megan Harrell...my girlfriend." She smiled a big toothy grin. She had long blonde hair, green eyes, pale skin, and killer fashion sense. "We met in New York. We were working in the same internship and it turns out, she was planning to move to this school!" Lizzie faked a smile. "That's great. Well, I'm gonna go now. Bye Gordo, bye Megan." With that, she walked slowly to her house.  
  
She walked into her room and fell over unto her bed. A knock came at the door. "Lizzie? Are you okay?" Jo asked her daughter. "I'm fine," Lizzie answered. "I'm just gonna take a nap." "Okay honey. If you say so." Lizzie began to fall asleep as the footsteps started sounding farther away.  
  
**In her dream, Lizzie and Gordo were sitting in the park at night. They sat up and watched the stars. They talked, laughed, and had the best time. They talked about the future, their dreams and goals, and anything else that came to mind. Right when they were about to lean in for a kiss, Lizzie woke up.  
  
It surprised her to have a dream like that. Sure she's had plenty about Ethan like that, but the one with Gordo...it felt so real. She pushed the dream from her head and decided to start looking for a song since rehearsal for the talent show was tomorrow. She looked through all of her songs and just couldn't find the perfect one. Then she saw something at the very back of the shelf where she kept her CDs. She grabbed it and looked at it. 'Weird," she thought. 'I don't remember getting this CD.' She popped it into her stereo and flipped through the songs. She fell in love with one and decided to use it.  
  
The next two days were just like Wednesday...Gordo spend all day talking about Megan and Lizzie trying not to cry every time she saw both of them in the hall holding hands.  
  
Since the football game was after school on Friday, they had to hold the Red and Blue Revue during school hours. Which meant the total school population would be there. Lizzie began to get nervous as she was sitting backstage. Almost in no time, she heard Principal Tweety's voice. "Great job Kate on the cheer about yourself...and now we have Lizzie McGuire singing 'A Girl Can Dream' " Lizzie slowly walked out to the center of the stage and took the microphone.  
  
"I want to dedicate this song to a special person in my life. I'm pretty sure I don't have to acknowledge them...they know who they are." The music started to play and she began to sing.  
  
When I was a child, the stories would say, Somebody would sweep you off your feet someday. That's what I hoped would happen with you More than you could know I wanted to tell you that my heart's in your hands I prayed for the day that I would get the chance Just when I worked up the courage to try Much to my surprise  
  
You had somebody else 'Cause these feelings I keep to myself  
  
I may never get to hold you so tight, I may never get to kiss you good night I may never get to look deep in your eyes Or so it seems I always will be wishing you were mine I thought about what could be all the time All the happiness that I could find Baby, a girl can dream  
  
From the moment I wake up 'til I fall asleep I imagine you not with her but with me Talking and laughing, sharing our dreams It's just a fantasy  
  
You had somebody else 'Cause these feelings I keep to myself  
  
I may never get to hold you so tight, I may never get to kiss you good night I may never get to look deep in your eyes Or so it seems I always will be wishing you were mine I thought about what could be all the time All the happiness that I could find Baby, a girl can dream  
  
A girl can dream, it's true And to call you my own... It's the sweetest dream of all  
  
Oh a girl can dream  
As she finished, she took a bow. The lights turned on and she saw the whole student council giving her a standing ovation. But then she saw Gordo still sitting shaking his head sorrowfully. Then he ran out of the room. Lizzie walked off the stage.  
  
When she arrived home after school, she went to her room and started getting ready for the game. She didn't feel like going, but she had to show her school spirit. She slipped on a red shirt and her favorite blue jeans. Just as she was about to walk out the door, the phone rang. She decided to let the answering machine get it. "Lizzie...it's Gordo. Hey - I'm gonna pick you up for the game - I need to talk to you. Bye."  
  
Lizzie heard it and just decided to wait on the front step. In no time, Gordo's vehicle pulled up. Lizzie climbed in. The first few minutes were quiet until Lizzie spoke up. "Where's Megan?" she asked. "At home...I broke up with her." Gordo said while never taking his eyes off the road. "Oh - I'm sorry," Lizzie said.  
  
Gordo pulled over onto the side of the road. "Lizzie...was that song supposed to pointing to me?" Lizzie looked down. And to her surprise, he started laughing. "This is great!" He jumps out of the car and starts doing a little dance. Lizzie sits there in shock. She also jumps out of the vehicle. "What's great?! I just embarrassed myself by telling you my feelings, you just broke up with your girlfriend, and you're doing a DANCE?!?!"  
  
Gordo stopped and took her by the shoulders. "Don't you get it? I broke up with Megan because I didn't think you liked me. And I tried to hide my feelings. Heck - she was almost identical to you!! Lizzie, I like you too! I always have. A LARGE life altering accident would have to happen to change that." Lizzie just stood there in shock. Gordo then walked up to here and picked her up, cradling her. "What are you doing?" Lizzie asked. He just smiled. "Sweeping you off your feet." Right there on the side of the road, they shared their first kiss together.  
A/N: Wow! That sucked more than I thought it would. I have the flu, I couldn't think straight, so it would explain why some of the sentences don't make sense. I just felt like writing something. Please review!! (And if you flame, I really don't care. I won't even pay attention to them - I'd rather have CONSTRUCTIVE CRITISISM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!) THANKIES!! 


End file.
